


No Vacation

by CaesiumDressing



Series: Huxloween stuffs [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Creepy, Huxloween, M/M, Meta Horror, Suicide mention, murder mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesiumDressing/pseuds/CaesiumDressing
Summary: General Hux and Kylo Ren are going on shore leave to a small and quiet planet.
Written for the Meta Horror Huxloween prompt.





	

Shore leave had always been General Hux’s most hated activity, but this time around it was different. For once in his life he was looking forward to it. If you had told him a year ago that he would be excitedly anticipating a week alone with Kylo Ren he would have sent you to reconditioning immediately. But, here he was, landing on a small backwater planet in Kylo Ren’s command shuttle running through the list of supplies again.

“So that’s enough water for a week in case the well is dry or tainted, the testing kit to verify if the well is tainted, rations, med kit, sparker for…”

“Please Hux,” Kylo said, walking back into the passenger area of the shuttle “you’ve checked that list fifty times, we have everything.”

Hux scowled, “Well, far be it for me to be well prepared,” he crossed his arms, leaning a little. “I’m sure you’d love being caught in the woods with a broken limb and no bacta.”

Kylo chuckled, closing the distance between them, and wrapped his arms around his lover’s shoulders. “If it were with you, I’m sure I’d manage.” He kissed Hux’s nose and stepped back, grabbing some of the bags.

Hux rolled his eyes and followed. Of course that big brute would make light of massive injuries.

 

* * *

 

They retrieved their rented speeder from the shop near the landing pads without incident. Hux had booked a rental months in advance. He was always well prepared.

Except, “Oh hells,” Hux groaned, opening his cigarra case shortly after they had pulled out of the lot. There was only one left.

Kylo glanced at him and began laughing harder than he had in a while. “You forgot to add your one vice to the long list of supplies? Honestly.”

Hux sighed. “Well, hopefully there will be some small shop on the way to the cabin where I can pick some up.”

Ren nodded, “I’ll keep an eye open.”

 

* * *

 

About half a standard hour into their hour long drive to the rented cabin on the mountain, they spotted a small general store. Kylo pulled over and they got out.

The store had clearly been there for a while. It had ads for products that hadn’t existed since the empire.

“You can probably get some cigarras here. I’d also like to pick up something fizzy to drink, I’m parched.”

“We have literally a week’s worth of water in the speeder.” Hux remarked, frowning at the waste of money.

“What? I need something sweet or I’m going to fall asleep behind the wheel. You have a decent medkit, but I don’t know if it’s good enough to save us from a speeder crash.” Kylo said, approaching the store.

There was an old alien sitting in a rocking chair on the store’s porch. He eyed Kylo and Hux up and down as they approached.

“What brings you out to these parts strangers?” the alien drawled. The accent was thick, but at least he spoke common.

“We needed a little vacation. We heard this area is very relaxing.” General Hux answered, he wasn’t a very friendly person, but locals were usually an excellent source of information for any location.

“Yeah, this time of the year with the leaves changing? It’s beautiful up on the mountain. Just stay away from the old Escher estate.” The alien said, rocking gently in his chair.

Hux recognized the name; it was the cabin he rented. “Oh? Why?”

The alien shook his head. “Terrible thing happened before the fall of the empire. A group of imperials went up there on shore leave and one of them went crazy and murdered the others before hanging himself. Some say that their spirits still wander the grounds, looking for unsuspecting travelers. As far as I know, no one who has rented that place since has ever come back down the mountain.”

“Oh, I see.” Hux said, moving past the alien, trying to keep his voice steady. “Thanks for the advice.”

The alien waved it off as being no problem and Hux entered the store.

Hux had been so absorbed by the alien’s tale, he hadn’t even noticed that Kylo had headed past and gone in. He was already at the register paying for their things. He handed Hux his cigarras and ushered him out.

When they were back in the speeder Hux related the story he had heard from the alien to Kylo. Kylo just laughed.

“Local legends? Really Hux, you know better.”

“Now see here Kylo, you know ghosts are real. You’ve even seen and spoken to them!” Hux was trying to keep the concern out of his voice. It was a local legend, but it filled him with so much dread he couldn’t be calm.

“Hux, those are only dead force users. And they aren’t able to physically interact with the living. They exist only to give advice and are just manifestations of the force. There is nothing to worry about.” Kylo said, trying to calm him as they pulled out of the parking lot.

“I suppose.” Hux said, taking a cigarra out of the pack and placing it between his lips. He clicked the sparker and after the tip was lit gazed from the window at the countryside. He sighed; this was supposed to be a relaxing trip not the start to a horror holo.

 

* * *

 

“Oh hells no.” Hux shouted as they pulled up to their rented cabin.

“Hux,” Kylo said, looking over at him.

Gazing out of the window to the grounds in the fading light they could see the boarded up windows of the cabin. Hanging from one side of the deck was a wind chime that appeared to be made out of bones of an unknown origin. The door was stained with something reddish brown, almost as if it had been painted in blood.

“No, kriff this. Turn around, we’re going back to town.” Hux said.

“Hux, I’m sure there is a reasonable explanation.” Kylo said, sounding not nearly as confident as that statement was meant to be.

“A reasonable explanation for a bone wind chime and a door painted with blood? A cabin that was supposedly a place of a grisly murder/suicide? No, there is no reasonable explanation.” Hux all but shouted, voice getting tight in his fear.

“Maybe it’s supposed to be kitschy? Like for those ghost hunter people?” Kylo said, making a poor excuse.

“If it is, it is in obscenely poor taste. Turn this speeder around. We’ll find a hotel.”

Kylo acquiesced. As the speeder pulled back onto the road and back towards town Hux looked back. Just for a moment he thought he saw a pair of eyes peering out between the boards on one of the windows. He shivered and then it was gone.

 

* * *

 

They found the first motel with a vacancy they could back in the small town by the launch pad. There was no reason to wreck their whole vacation to this quaint little planet because of a creepy cabin. Kylo and Hux climbed out of the speeder and entered the motel’s reception area. It was an old place, but not unappealing. It looked well kept enough to sleep in for a night or two. They’d call around for something more romantic and resort like in the morning.

Kylo rang the bell and a receptionist appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

“Good evening,” Kylo said to the man, “We’re looking for a room for the night.”

“Oh yes,” the man said, his voice was pinched and accented in a completely different accent from the alien they had met on the mountain. “We have one room left for the night.” The man smiled a smile that seemed slightly too large for his face.

“Nice. We’ll take it,” Kylo said “How much per night?”

“One hundred credits. But please, I am required by galactic law to warn you that that room was recently the scene of some nastiness.” The man grimaced, not breaking eye contact with Hux.

“Oh?” Hux said, the hackles on his neck rising.

“Yes. A young couple, not unlike you, came to visit. They had decided to spend the night in town when their cabin reservations fell through. They were both found dead in their bed three days later. The murderer was never caught.” The hotel receptionist smiled again, too big, and refused to break eye contact with Hux. “I’m sure it’s fine.”

“Um, me and my partner need to discuss this. If you’d give us a moment.” The man nodded, and disappeared into the back again. Hux grabbed Kylo by the arm and dragged him back into the parking lot.

“Hux, please.” Kylo sighed.

“No. Absolutely not. You know what? There is a beach resort planet that is part of First Order space less than a lightyear away from here. Screw this. I know you wanted a nice little hiking trip but this planet is creepy all the way around. Let’s get the hell out of here.”  Hux said, without breaking for breath.

“The reason we didn’t book that planet is because it’s where all of the storm troopers go to get blasted and visit pleasure houses.” Kylo sighed, pulling the keys out of his pants pocket. “Didn’t you not want to give your men the wrong impression?”

“Screw impressions, I’m not getting murdered or being part of some possessed murder suicide on this backwater mudball. I’d rather spend a week naked on the bridge than stay here.”

“That can be arranged.” Kylo said with a smile, turning the key in the ignition and pulling out to head back to the launch pad.

 

* * *

 

On their way they almost stopped at a little side of the road carnival but when they noticed a clown smiling vacantly and holding a bunch of black balloons just beyond the fence they sped on.

 

* * *

 

Lucky for them, the rental agency was still open for them to return the speeder. After that was squared away they returned to the command shuttle and launched back into space. Once the coordinates for the beach planet were plugged in, Kylo came back into the main cabin to sit with Hux.

“We’ll be there in about 6 hours.” Kylo stretched his back and sat on the couch with Hux.

“I’m sorry, but that planet was just horrendous. Why in the world would anyone live there?” Hux said, shaking his head.

Kylo shrugged. “Horror holos are popular. Maybe the whole planet is more of an amusement park?”

Hux scoffed and leaned back in his chair.

Suddenly an alarm sounded from the cockpit. Hux and Kylo jumped up from their seats and ran to it.

“That’s strange,” Kylo said, leaning into the display. “This says that there is an unidentified life-form on board.”

From somewhere behind them they heard a bestial screech.

Hux hung his head and shook it. Maybe he had always been right about shore leave.


End file.
